Zweilt en perdition
by vegap1k
Summary: Shusei ne veut pas rencontrer Hotsuma aux bains. Et encore moins en tenue d'Adam. Par pitié, faites taire sa conscience !


**Titre: **Zweilt en perdition.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Hotaru Ogagiri.

**Notes: **J'ai repris l'exact passage de l'épisode 08 de l'animé, ou Hotsuma se ramène en "tenue décontractée'" devant Shûsei, près des bains. L'histoire commence un peu avant, et l'on se retrouve dans les pensées de Shûsei. Ca sonne grivois, vous allez voir. Plutôt OoC, mais c'était trop tentant; une telle scène...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Shusei, si tu cherches Hotsuma, il est parti aux bains avec Tsukumo et Yuki il y a un petit moment. »

Sans un mot, je sortis de la pièce, ne répondant même pas à cette suite de mots inutiles qui ne m'intéressait guère. Toma n'y porterait pas plus d'attention que cela, je pense.

Cependant… Ais-je dit que je cherchais Hotsuma ? Je ne crois pas. Si l'on me croise et que je suis seul, on m'informe toujours sur sa position géographique. Moi, Shûsei Usui, je sais encore me débrouiller seul ! Et je peux vivre sans mon meilleur ami, sérieusement. Quelque heures.

_Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, jeune homme ? _

Oui, je te remercie pour ton intervention, mais, ma très chère conscience, je n'ai nul besoin de toi en ce moment, aussi je te prierai de le mettre en veilleuse, et tout de suite.

_Mais, que puis-je y faire ? Je ne suis que le reflet de ton toi-intérieur, et je n'y peux rien si tu meurs d'envie d'aller faire un tour aux bains, inexplicablement…_

La détente et la relaxation sont un luxe que je ne me paie plus depuis longtemps, alors, si tu le permets…

Laissant de côté les protestations bruyantes de mon esprit, je me dirigeais silencieusement vers les bains, guidé par une marche souple et gracieuse, élégamment assortie à ce somptueux château.

_J'ai vu mieux en matière de luxe, comme... le Moulin Rouge ?_

Quel commentaire raffiné. Ce soir, tu es bien bavarde, or, je dépreccie que l'on me parle, et tu le sais.

_Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui peux te parler auuuutant qu'il le veut, pourtant !_

Nouvelle remarque futile, tu n'es guère originale aujourd'hui.

Je tournais vers la droite une seconde fois et me retrouvais dans un étroit couloir à peine décoré par la tapisserie ancienne. J'avançais de quelques pas et me trouvais enfin face à face à l'objet de mes attentions.

_Ne me fais pas rire ! L'objet de tes attentions serait plutôt grand, blond et bel…_

Je te prierai de te taire immédiatement, avant que je ne décide d'appliquer une mesure horriblement cruelle à ton sujet.

_Même pas chiche, gosse de riche ! _

Je suppose qu'en employant le mot « riche », tu veux désigner ma classe innée et ma beauté spectaculaire ?

_Devrais-je te suggérer de jeter un oeil à tes chevilles ?_

Maintenant, ça suffit, j'ai réellement besoin de me détendre. L'arrivée de Yuki et l'agitation soudaine -mais anticipée- de Hotsuma m'occupent largement l'esprit depuis quelque temps, aussi j'aimerais profiter de ma fin de journée pour penser à autre chose qu'à ma conscience têtue.

J'entrais dans la pièce sans un bruit et me dirigeais presque inconsciemment vers le centre de la pièce, détachant dans le mouvement le haut de ma chemise. La légère fraicheur qui vint me chatouiller la peau me rappela que ma cicatrice était à présent exposée à la vue de tous et je détachais le reste des boutons, machinalement.

J'espère que la salle des bains est déserte, je refuse que l'on me prenne en pitié à cause de cette brûlure. Cependant, je pense que le pire serait d'y rencontrer Hotsuma… Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de cela ; ce n'était pas de sa faute... il devrait être parti, cela fait un moment qu'il est aux bains.

_Pour ma part, je pense que le pire, ce serait de te retrouver face à lui, nu, et encore ruisse…_

Mon cœur et ma conscience s'arrêtèrent subitement lorsque la porte menant aux bains coulissa pour laisser apparaitre un corps divinement bien formé... nu et encore ruisselant. Le temps d'une demi-seconde, je me perdais à contempler autant les muscles délicatement dessinés que les perles d'eau qui roulaient sensuellement entre chacun d'eux.

…_lant ?_

Reprenant un tant soit peu de contrôle sur moi-même, je couvrais néanmoins -par réflexe- mes cicatrices, étouffant un murmure :

« Hotsuma. »

_Alors c'est un camp de nudistes ? !_

Eh bien… en effet... il est... à proprement parler en tenue d'Adam et, je... Minute, conscience, n'est-ce pas idiot, ce que tu viens de dire ?

« Shûsei… »

Notant immédiatement sa réaction à la vue de ces brûlures, un éclair de lucidité me frappa.

Je baissai les yeux, de nouveau chagriné par une culpabilité qui étouffait mon ami depuis si longtemps. J'avais espéré son absence.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti il y a un moment. »

Je remarquai ses yeux coupables, cette mine qu'il affichait sans cesse lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'au minimum apercevoir ces marques. Mais au moment où la tristesse aurait dû me gagner, Hotsuma se mit en mouvement, et le simple déplacement de son corps à découvert me fit frissonner, autant qu'il me perdit dans le délice de la contemplation.

_Mazette ! Regarde-moi cette tuyauterie !_

Mais de quoi tu… Ah oui, je vois ce que… Non, non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas te laisser pervertir mes pensées de la sorte. Il a l'air si tri… OH ! As-tu vu ce déhanché ?

Egaré au travers de pensées plutôt douteuses, toutes dictées par mon esprit embrumé de fatigue, je ne remarquai pas que la distance nous séparant s'amenuisait, et je ne m'en rendis réellement compte que lorsqu'il effleura ma cicatrice. Au-delà de ce contact qui m'électrisa, il déclara, les yeux fixés sur ma peau blessée qu'il caressait du bout des doigts :

« Tu n'as pas à la cacher. »

_Il devrait envisager de cacher la sienne, par contre ! _

Qu'est-ce que… Mon dieu, s'il continue de jouer de ses doigts de la sorte, je ne réponds plus de rien… Non, Shûsei Usui, tu te resaissis _illico presto_ !

Grandement partagé entre la sensation délectable que me procurais ce contact et la raison résonnante dans un coin de mon esprit, je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir doté d'un contrôle de moi en apparence inébranlable.

_Inébranlable ? Cela peut encore changer..._

Et, ignorant une nouvelle fois les remarques salaces de ma conscience, je me hasardais à plonger mon regard dans le sien, soudain envahi par ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui causait tant de soucis.

« Je t'ai fait cette blessure. »

Incapable de rester convenablement concentré sur autre chose que le corps exceptionnellement attirant de mon ami d'enfance, je fermais les yeux quelques instants, cherchant mes mots. Véritablement tiraillé tant au niveau moral que physique, je me devais tout de même de faire comprendre à Hotsuma que je ne lui en avais jamais voulu à propos de cet incident. Toujours les yeux clos, je murmurai :

« Elle ne me dérange pas du tout. »

_Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son postérieur !_

Ah, si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'effleurer ma peau comme cela… Se rhabiller est une option convenable aussi ! Grand dieu, va-t-il arrêter… Me torturer de la sorte ne devrait même pas être permis ! Quand à toi, conscience… Tais-toi !

_Réfléchis donc ! Il est nu... tu l'es presque aussi... Haut les coeurs !_

A quoi diable penses-tu ? ! Je… Hotsuma… est un beau… un ami.

Je n'eus guère le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. L'objet à propos me lança un dernier regard, puis, attrapant et enfilant ses affaires au vol -dévoilant au passage une vue de dos particulièrement incroyable- sortit de la pièce, silencieux. Je restai là, paralysé, réussissant enfin à calmer quelque peu mon esprit.

_Que d'émotions ! Mais, bel homme, j'espère que tous tes amis ne te mettent pas au garde à vous de la sorte !_

Ne sois pas bête, c'est juste mon pantalon qui doit être un peu trop ser… Non, en fait non.

_Fin_

* * *

Shûsei parait tellement pur, sage, coincé et posé qu'il DOIT être pervers, quelque part, au fond de sa... conscience ?

Merci de m'avoir lue, et, en espérant que ce récit ait été agréable, à bientôt !


End file.
